


In Public

by LivviBee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: This is my entry for the Starker Kink Exchange 2020, prompted by the lovely TheOnlyCeeCeeJ.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	In Public

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlyCeeCeeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/gifts).



> This is my entry for the Starker Kink Exchange 2020, prompted by the lovely TheOnlyCeeCeeJ.

The blaring alarm cut through the music blasting in the workshop, startling Peter from repairs to one of his webshooters. 

“Okay Fri, message received!” Peter shouted over the sound. “You can cut it out now.”

Peter stood up from his workstation, twisting and stretching all around to relieve his tight muscles, and took a few moments to tidy things up. Across the room Tony was still deep in thought, manipulating the holographic schematic for a new suit in the air, completely unaware of his surroundings. Peter crossed the room, dodging around piles of discarded parts to reach his lover. 

“Daddy…” Peter purred into Tony’s ear, before nibbling playfully at the nape of his neck. 

Tony groaned and batted weakly over his shoulder. “Hang on Pete, I’m almost done.”

“Daddy…” Peter repeated, drawing out the word like a soft caress. “It’s time to get ready.”

“You go on ahead baby,” Tony replied, voice still far away. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

Peter huffed and ruffled the older man’s hair, missing how quickly Tony’s attention shifted at the playful touch. “Ugh, fine,” he sassed, “but you’d better be upstairs by the time I get out of the shower.” 

Tony spun around on his stool, ready to ask his boy “exactly who he thought he was speaking to,” but Peter was already hustling out of the lab. The affronted expression quickly melted into a calculating grin as Tony considered their plans for the evening. 

Peter padded out of the bathroom with a towel slung low between his hips, exposing his defined abs and the vee of his adonis belt. The young man stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Tony, who was half undressed and planted firmly on the edge of their bed, carefully coiled ropes draped over his arm. 

“Well kid,” Tony said, soaking in the startled look on Peter’s face with a sharkish grin, “I’m upstairs by the time you’re out of the shower. Any other demands you’d like to make for the evening?” 

Through a supreme act of self control, Peter suppressed the “oh shit” that threatened to fall from his lips, unconsciously straightening up from his relaxed posture as he responded. “No Daddy, I don’t have any demands. 

Tony hummed noncommittally. “Are you sure? Because you sounded awfully demanding down in the lab, and you know how I love to _accommodate_ my baby’s desires.”

Peter swallowed involuntarily as he thought of all the ways his desires had been accommodated in the past, often in ways and directions he could barely admit to fantasizing about, let alone directly ask for. He managed to squeak out a quiet “I’m sure!” as he eyed the lengths of hotrod red rope and tried to analyze the flash of gold peeking out from a fold in the blankets. 

“Good boy...” Tony purred, before beckoning Peter over with a crooked finger. 

Peter crossed the room on suddenly unsteady legs, helplessly drawn forward by that single finger. As he reached the bed, Tony reached out and tugged at his towel, dropping the damp fabric carelessly to the floor. Peter fought the urge to hide as a wave of shyness ran over him, letting his hands fall loose at his sides as Tony preferred. 

A proud smile played around the corners of Tony’s lips as he reached out and placed a hand on Peter’s hip. “I’m thinking tonight we could try something new.” 

“S- something new?” Peter asked, gathering up his hard wrought communication skills, overriding the shyness gathered in his chest in favor of the growing spark of interest. “I could be up for something new Daddy.”

“Remember when we talked about wearing my rope out on date night?” Tony asked, rubbing gently at Peter’s flank. “Why not tonight?”

Peter paused to consider before responding. “Won’t you be able to see the lines under my tux?”

“There’s my analytical baby,” Tony cooed. “This stuff is thinner than what we usually use, you won’t be able to see under all the layers.”

Peter nodded brightly and smiled. “Sounds good to me Daddy.”

“I have one more plan,” Tony said with a grin stretched across his face, “and it’s one I think you’ll enjoy.” 

Tony held up the gold object Peter had seen peeking out from the covers. It was a buttplug, not particularly large, oddly shaped with a bulbous head, just long enough and thick enough to make an impression. There was a wicked curve to the toy, ensuring that it would prod relentlessly at Peter’s sweet spot, above the flared base.

Peter eyed the toy with trepidation and excitement warring in his gut. “I would wear that all night?” 

“Unless you needed to use your safeword and take it out, yes.” 

Peter curiously reached out to touch the toy, and Tony handed it over easily. He was surprised by the weight of it, and the coolness of the metal in his palm. 

“Want to see the surprise feature?” Tony asked, a wicked smile firmly etched across his expressive mouth. 

Peter nodded, watching Tony fidget with his watch. Suddenly the plug started vibrating, thrumming strongly in his hand, making him tingle from fingertip to wrist. Peter was glazing over as he considered being so naughty underneath his flashy tuxedo, dancing with all the rich old spinsters with a vibrating plug stuck in his ass. He fidgeted slightly, feeling heat begin to pool in his stomach already.

“Sounds uh- sounds like a good time to me Daddy,” Peter muttered, feeling his blush creep up his chest across his cheeks and even into the tips of his ears. “Won’t- won’t I get hard?”

“Oh,” Tony cooed, “you’re definitely going to get hard. You’ll just have to be… creative. Maybe you can hide behind an autumnal flower arrangement.”

Peter squirmed at the man’s mocking tone. “Al- alright Daddy,” he said, raising his chin slightly, “Green, I can handle it.”

“Good,” Tony nodded, “now go get ready.”

Peter returned a short time later from the bathroom to find Tony standing by the bed, with the plug and lube all laid out, coiled rope waiting at the side.

Tony patted the bed gently. “Get up here, on your hands and knees.”

Peter did as he was asked, as eager to please as always. He was half hard already, and waited impatiently for Tony's touch. Peter gasped when he finally felt those calloused hands firmly grasping at his cheeks, spreading them apart and exposing his furled hole. One hand left his ass and Peter could hear the click of the lube bottle opening, then felt a warm, slippery finger gently prodding and massaging against his puckered ring. Peter laid his head on his crossed arms and tried to relax all the muscles in his body that were tense with anticipation. 

“That’s it baby,” Tony purred, “let Daddy in, gonna loosen you up.” 

Tony’s swirling fingertip slowly breached Peter’s tightness, making the younger man moan in delight at the first stretch of penetration. Peter sighed happily as prickles of pleasure skittered down his spine and straight to his rapidly filling dick. Tony moved his digit slowly in and out, gently prepping Peter before rapidly slipping in another finger with a wicked laugh, curling them across his prostate. Peter hissed at the accompanying burn, gritting his teeth even as he humped backwards on Tony’s fingers, trying to keep them where he was most sensitive.

“Fuck, Daddy-” Peter cried out, whimpering in displeasure as Tony pulled his fingers back out abruptly. 

Tony tapped lightly at Peter’s hole. “Hush now, let Daddy take care of this.”

The frigid touch of metal replaced the familiar warmth of Tony’s hand, making Peter hiss as the bulbous tip of the plug circled his rim, barely having time to pick up the warmth of his skin before Tony pushed it slowly against Peter’s reflexively tightening hole. Peter took a deep breath again and consciously relaxed, letting Tony begin to slide the plug into him. The older man pushed the frigid metal toy in slowly, then drew it back out a fraction of an inch each time, slowly making his way to the widest point of the plug. Peter had never felt something so cold inside his warmth before, and moaned loudly with each push, humping fruitlessly into the air and feeling wrecked even though they’d barely begun the evening.

“Ah, hgn, fu- Daddy!” Peter wailed as his hole stretched around the toy’s flared tip and pulled it in greedily, snapping around the thinness before the base.

Tony swirled the toy slowly, listening to Peter’s hitched breaths, finding the point where it would prod relentlessly against Peter’s prostate for the entire night. 

“There you go baby, is that your sweet spot?” Tony asked mockingly, pressing rhythmically against the base of the plug with clever fingers, jolting Peter back into moans.

“Ye- yes!” Peter gasped as the heavy toy bobbed inside him.

“Good!” Tony slapped sharply against Peter’s upturned ass. “Now, up.”

Peter’s head was spinning from the sudden change of pace as he slowly slid into a standing position by the bed, dick bobbing in the air. Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and drew him across the room to the large mirror by the closet, positioning him facing the mirror, but leaving enough room to circle Peter’s body. Circle he did, leaving Peter flushing and needy under Tony’s scrutiny.

“Hands behind your back tesoro,” Tony said as a calculating look passed over his face. “Now, what to do, what to do.” Tony stood back and placed a hand under his chin, arguing with himself under his breath before seemingly making a decision. “Stay just like you are.”

Tony stood and let the coil of rope unroll before folding it over to find the center. Peter shivered, hands clasped behind his back, feeling the caress of the soft rope across his skin as Tony draped the rope over his shoulders and let it hang to the middle of his back before tying a series of well practiced knots down the front of the rope to just above Peter’s throbbing cock. _Karada_ , Peter’s brain supplied helpfully, the hazy memory rising of a long afternoon where Tony explained and demonstrated basic shibari on Peter’s oh-so-willing form.

Peter automatically shifted his hands to rest behind his head, keeping his arms up and out of the way for the harness Tony was tying around his body. The sibilant whisper of the rope against the floor and skin was the only sound in their bedroom, besides their quiet breathing and Peter’s whimpers as the rope slid across his skin. Tony wrapped and tucked the ropes back under themselves, looping them securely into a pattern like diamonds across Peter’s chest. He was already halfway floating, feeling the gentle pressure snaking around his ribs, tightening slightly with each adjustment of the rope. 

“Doing okay there baby?” Tony asked, breaking the silence as he checked the tie with confident fingers. 

Peter took a deep breath, relishing the way the rope held him securely as his chest expanded. “I’m doing great Daddy,” he replied dreamily, watching in the mirror as Tony bent down, separating the ropes to surround Peter’s still hard dick and balls, and pulling them up securely behind Peter’s back between his cheeks. 

Tony pulled on the rope, grinning as Peter gasped aloud as the pressure moved the metal plug in his ass against his sweet spot. “Hmm,” he mused before snapping the fingers on his free hand. “Spread 'em,” Tony commanded, leaving Peter scrambling to widen his stance as he moved behind the boy. 

Resisting the urge to twist around and see what exactly Tony was doing, Peter waited helplessly, feeling the controlled movement of rope sliding against itself, being tied into a new knot. Tony pulled up again on the ropes, this time jolting the plug even more firmly, forcing a sharp squeak out of Peter. 

“What changed?!” Peter yelped through the fuzziness building in his head, shifting his weight from foot to foot but not otherwise moving from his position. 

Tony laughed archly as he spoke. “Just a little knot in an opportune place.”

Peter wasn’t floating too high to resist swearing under his breath about “little knots in opportune places _my ass_ ,” and received a stinging swat across one cheek from where Tony was still bent behind him. 

Tony stood up before securing the remainder of the rope in a careful knot just above the small of Peter’s back. “There!” He said, quiet satisfaction evident on his face as he tugged and ran his fingers under the rope, making sure everything was the correct tightness. 

Looking back into the mirror, Peter admired the vivid red of the rope against his skin and squirmed slightly where he stood, hands slowly drifting down from behind his head, following the contours of the lines and knots secured across his body. 

“How does it feel?” Tony asked. “Actually, before you answer that, try sitting down.”

Peter scurried back across the room and sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, failing to suppress a small, high pitched moan as the knot pressed against the plug. 

Tony grinned evilly at the sound. “Now,” he said, rubbing his hands together, “back to the question at hand. How does it feel?”

“It feels… perfect…” Peter breathed. He could feel the gentle pressure surrounding his core, increasing with every inhalation, surrounding him with a buzzing layer of securesafetight, and the knot was a firm reminder of the plug and the game they were playing tonight. 

“Not too tight?” Tony asked, watching Peter’s headshake of denial. “Good!” Tony crowed before grabbing at the knot in the middle of Peter’s chest and pulling him up slightly for a savage kiss, swallowing the moan that ricocheted from his throat and moving Peter’s entire body back and forth. Pulling his lips back from Peter’s searching mouth, Tony whispered, “Time to get ready.” 

That sensation of whiplash came crashing back to Peter, who was still dazed from the kiss and the manipulation of the ropes surrounding him. “But-”

“Shhhh,” Tony said, placing a finger against Peter’s lips. “We still have the whole night ahead of us.”

Later that evening, Peter was astoundingly grateful for Tony’s consideration of his enhanced senses as they made their way through a back entrance to the historic mansion where the auction and gala were occurring, avoiding the red carpet entrance and flashing lights of the paparazzi. With rope tight against his skin under his tux and his ass firmly plugged, he was happy to escape any added attention. The media had been sniffing like hounds around their newly announced relationship, and the clamor outside would have been immense and overwhelming. 

Peter was on tenterhooks as he and Tony mingled with the other guests, keenly aware that the plug in his ass could begin to vibrate at any moment. He had never noticed before just how often Tony checked FRIDAY’s notifications on his watch, but with every upward motion of Tony’s wrist that had Peter tensed and waiting, he was beginning to get an idea. 

Peter excused himself from the excruciatingly boring conversation between Tony and some senator or other, appropriating the auction paddle to fan his heated face as he headed to the bar for a refill on his club soda and lime. Peter dipped and weaved between clusters of people, his natural grace coming into play as he finally began to relax. They’d been at the event for ages already, maybe Tony would be so distracted that he would forget about the plug entirely. 

Refill achieved, Peter began to make his way back to Tony from the bar. As he crossed the room, he was caught by a group of sneering Upper East Side socialites, all hoping to talk to the mysterious young man who managed to bag _The_ Tony Stark. Peter found himself unwillingly drawn into the conversation, inexpertly dodging questions about their personal life with stammering redirections. He flinched as he felt the first vibration rumble slowly against his sweet spot, disguising his small moan as a sudden cough. Peter began to desperately look for a way out of the conversation as the plug shivered and trembled inside him. He could already feel his dick chubbing up, responding to the delicious tingles shooting through his body. Peter focused his genius brain on ignoring the sensation, and shifted slightly to hold his auction paddle in front to hide his rapidly growing hardness.

Suddenly, the plug in his ass roared to life with a great and terrible vengeance. Peter jumped, almost spilling his drink across the haughty woman in a hideous gown who was still rudely clutching his sleeve. He looked frantically around the room, finding Tony across the dancefloor, still deep in conversation, innocently toying with his watch as he spoke. Peter was outraged and turned on beyond belief; that jerk wasn’t even looking at him! Making his excuses to the entire couture cabal, he extricated himself and ducked into a nearby curtained alcove. 

Peter leaned with one hand out against the wall, and took a moment to breathe. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. The vibrations were way stronger than anticipated. 

Peter shifted minutely, trying to control his shivering, clutching the auction paddle in his free hand. His slightly bent position was pulling on the ropes surrounding his chest, tugging on the line wedged firmly between his cheeks, and rubbing that diabolically placed knot against the base of the plug. The toy inside him changed from a predictable low thrum to a series of intermittent bursts, shifting in length and intensity between blessed moments of reprieve. Peter stifled his whimpers, acutely aware of the sounds of civilized society just beyond the curtain. 

Wait… Was that? It was! Long, short, break- _N_ , long long long, break- _O_ … Peter bit back an incredulous laugh as he translated the rest of the Morse code message. “No hiding.” No hiding? How was Peter supposed to get through the night? 

Peter’s dick was a line of fire where it was trapped down the leg of his pants. He took a few moments to adjust, tucking his cock into the waistband of his pants and grimacing slightly at the pressure of the button right below the head of his cock. The young man took a series of deep breaths against the constant stimulation of the plug vibrating merrily away in his ass, feeling the tightness of the harness against his skin as he steeled himself to return to the crowded ballroom. Suddenly the curtain drew back slightly, and Tony swirled into the shadowed space, leaning toward him with a predatory smile and proprietary air. 

“How’s it going Petey?” Tony asked, pushing Peter against the wall and insinuating a hand beneath his tuxedo jacket, trailing it across the diamonds of rope beneath his shirt. “You enjoying the evening?”

Peter softly gasped his response as Tony’s strong fingers closed around one of Peter’s pebbled nipples. “Ye- yes Daddy, I’m ha- having a great time.”

Tony responded by crowding his body against Peter, grinding his hips against Peter’s throbbing cock and whispering with menace. “Are you hiding in here, little slut? Didn’t I just tell you no hiding? Are you gonna be my brilliant boy tonight or my dumb little cucciolo? You’ve already got the harness, maybe I should have brought you on a leash?” 

Peter gasped and whined, dropping the paddle entirely as his nails dug into the plaster, words trickling through his body and the image of being paraded around, bound and leashed before the who’s who of New York City fluttering through his head. “Daddy! I can’t- You can’t-”

Tony pressed his hand against Peter’s mouth and licked a lurid strip up Peter’s neck from the edge of his collar to his ear. “I see you’re going to be my little cucciolo then, whimpering where anyone could hear you. I’ll let you in on a secret baby... I’m Tony-Fucking-Stark, and I’ll do whatever the fuck I want. If I wanna bring you to a charity gala naked but for my rope and drag you around like a dumb puppy, I will. I can buy every wagging tongue in here.” 

A hot dribble of pre welled out of Peter’s tip and stuck the crisp cotton of his shirt to the sensitive head of his dick as Tony ground his hips against Peter and whispered filth into his ear. The wall began to chip underneath Peter’s bracing fingers, he squirmed in the harness holding him securely under his bespoke tuxedo, panting harshly through his nose and relishing the repeated pull of ropes across his ribs. Watching him quiver with an indulgent grin, Tony unbuttoned Peter’s jacket and slithered his arm around beneath the jacket to grab at the knot at the small of Peter’s back through his shirt. Carefully and firmly he tugged up, stifling Peter’s moans with hand over mouth as the knot between his cheeks _pushed_ against that infernal plug, rubbing it firmly against Peter’s prostate. 

Peter was caught between that sensation of the plug thrumming against his sweet spot, pressing against it even harder as Tony manipulated the rope, and the grinding of Tony’s hips against Peter’s, sandwiching his throbbing, leaky cock between them. Peter was almost riding the edge already, shivering and emitting muffled whimpers and groans from the depths of his throat, feeling the waves of heat swell dangerously high in his core as the vibrations shook through him. He screwed his eyes shut as the waves began to crest, rocking his hips harder into Tony’s solid strength, hands fisted at his sides so he didn’t leave craters in the plaster. 

Tony’s watch chirped quietly in the muffled alcove and the vibrations stopped, interrupting the spectacular orgasm that Peter had been seconds from reaching. As quickly as he had begun, Tony tucked Peter’s shirt in at the back and buttoned his jacket, but not before rubbing his knuckles firmly against the aching line of Peter’s cock. Peter submitted to the treatment, helpless and aflame with desire as Tony straightened Peter’s bowtie and smoothed his mussed hair. 

“Alright cucciolo, it’s time for the speech and auction. We better get back to our table before we’re missed.” 

Peter stared uncomprehendingly at Tony. Go? In this state? He kept staring as Tony grabbed the paddle from the floor and held Peter’s hand, peeking outside of the alcove through the gap in the curtain. 

“C’mon dumb puppy, no need to talk, you just have to heel,” Tony said, ushering Peter out into the warm lights of the ballroom. Everyone was gathered at the tables at the opposite end, watching the raised stage, the only witness to Peter’s flustered blinking being the bartender polishing glasses behind the expansive mahogany surface. Peter blushed furiously as the man eyed them both and winked, mimicking a zipper closing his lips with one hand. 

As Tony and Peter reached the edge of the clustered tables, the lights began to dim and a spotlight appeared, pointed at the podium on the stage, drawing the room’s attention to the speaker who was walking out, cue cards in hand. They discretely slipped into their seats at the two person table near the edge of the group, Tony pulling back Peter’s chair and plopping him securely in the seat, making Peter suppress his moan as the plug jolted inside him. 

Peter tuned out the speech completely, sitting ramrod straight in his chair, trying to avoid pulling the harness in any particular direction or pressing that devious knot any harder against the plug. He was staring off into the distance, cock still trapped and pulsing, trying to school his face into some semblance of order in anticipation of the lights being turned back on soon. Peter’s head snapped over to stare at Tony as the vibrations started back on, just a whisper compared to the earlier thrum. 

“Da- Tony!” Peter hissed urgently, leaning toward the older man. 

Tony leaned in as well, whispering into Peter’s ear. “Yes cucciolo? Something you need to say?”

“There’s people here, all around us… Anyone could see...” Peter trailed off, not understanding why he had to explain his alarm. 

“What, haven’t practiced your poker face lately?” Tony grinned against Peter’s hair. “None of that sounded like a safeword to me.”

Peter suppressed a reedy whine as he realized that Tony was right, fidgeting slightly as the vibrations increased in intensity. He didn’t _want_ to stop. Tony hummed in satisfaction, leaning back into his seat, stretching his legs out and to all appearances, idly checking the notifications on his watch. 

The plug inside him burst into a flurry of earthquaking vibrations, the chair creaking slightly as Peter wrapped his hands around the edge of the seat to anchor himself. Peter tried his hardest to keep his face neutral and his eyes open though they were glazed unseeingly toward the stage. He said a quiet prayer of thanks that his jacket was hiding the front of his shirt that was now soaked through with pre, his dick back to throbbing and leaking profusely. To his delight and horror, the vibration was still increasing in intensity, slowly ramping up, and up, and up. Peter was frozen in his seat, biting his lip to stifle the intense moans that threatened to burst from his throat. He couldn’t help the slight rocking motion of his hips on the chair, looking for all the world like a bored twenty-something fidgeting, rather than one melting down from intense pleasure. 

The vibrations were almost numbingly strong now, jackhammering against his sweet spot as Peter ground down on the knotted rope between his cheeks. Humid prickles of sweat were forming against Peter’s flanks and on the back of his neck, around his hairline and above his lips. The room felt scorchingly hot as the tidal wave of pleasure rose within Peter like molten lava dripping in his veins. Peter could barely unfurl his hands from around the chair, which was starting to dent under his grip. He folded them to press against the hardness in his lap, which was demanding attention beneath his tuxedo jacket, resisting the urge to hump wildly against his fingers with an iron will. 

Tony leaned in from his careless sprawl to speak softly in Peter’s ear, his own voice tight with desire. “You gonna cum cucciolo? In front of all these people? Who knows who might be watching, you’d better keep that dumb puppy pokerface up while you make a mess.”

Peter’s entire body started to quiver beyond his ability to suppress as the words penetrated the haze surrounding his brain. Tony crowded in closer and pushed his arm beneath Peter’s jacket, wrapping it around Peter’s waist as if to steady him, while really shifting the line of rope between Peter’s cheeks. It was just a fraction of an inch higher, but it ratcheted up the coiled tension in Peter’s core. He was teetering on the edge and just couldn’t fall over. Peter turned toward Tony, resting his head on the man’s shoulder to disguise the tears of need pooling in his eyes. 

Tony chuckled knowingly into Peter’s ear and unbuttoned Peter’s jacket, using the now relaxed fabric as a shield for his actions. “You want me to touch that hungry dick, puppy?” Tony cooed, “Of course you do, dirty boy, you always need a little help, don’t you?”

Peter nodded emphatically against Tony’s shoulder, not trusting his voice to reply. Tony navigated above Peter’s tightly pressed hands with deft fingertips, unbuttoning a single button and sliding his fingers into the gap in the soaked fabric. He circled Peter’s slick cockhead with his calloused fingertips, gently rubbing and smearing the sticky pre around, soothing and inflaming all the same. It was so good, oh- oh- oh God it was so good! Peter realized distantly that he was whispering these words fervently into Tony’s shoulder, so he pushed his head down harder. Biting into Tony’s shoulder to suppress the muffled wail of “Daddy!” as the waves of pleasure finally crested, Peter flew over the peak. The tension coiled in his body snapped, whiting out the world as his eyes squeezed shut, his whole body shuddering, shooting out endless blurts of hot cum across Tony’s fingers into the confines of his shirt. 

The sound of clapping slowly penetrated Peter’s post orgasmic haze, and he dimly recognized Tony’s competent hands buttoning him back up, disguising the evidence of what they’d done, and rubbing soothingly at his back. Peter blearily raised his head as the lights began to brighten, leaning back onto his own chair with an exhausted and content sigh. 


End file.
